


we go together.

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, descriptions of burning, it made me cry while writing it so, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: simon dies during chapter 61.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go together.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters belong to rainbow rowell
> 
> -i cried while writing this-

simon is sliding in sweat, hands gripping baz’s shoulders and eyes locked together. there’s heat all around, outside and inside, building in simon’s stomach and his eyes and _everything_  feels charged, electricity crackling, and-

they’re  _kissing_.

and everything disappears, besides the feeling of ice cold lips and slender fingers bunching his jumper’s material. he can’t think of anything else.

the flames are snapping higher, climbing trees and burning bushes and sending sparks flying everywhere, but simon and baz are locked in a world of their own. 

even when the roaring grows closer.

when a hungry finger reaches out, taps on a shoulder, brushes past a knee, catches in knotted gold hair.

and simon snow becomes a boy of fire and ash.

he goes up like a torch, hair catching alight and dazzling him, and he’s shoved himself away from baz before he can think. before his shirt catches. before he’s bubbling and boiling and screaming.

baz is screaming, too- “ **make a wish, _make a wish, MAKE A WISH!_** ” and the flames all around him go out but he’s still a bonfire boy and he can’t breath and everything is charring, scorching blackness tinted orange and

* * *

they’re both up in flames.

because baz can’t help it, this is  _simon snow_ , and so he runs to him and holds his hand while he screams and a spark flies onto his leg and

he can choke out a confession before he’s gone.

_“i love you-”_

* * *

he wouldn’t want it any other way.

he couldn’t live without him. 

(he never had to.)


End file.
